Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Tenkai Mixels
Summary Things have changed since the Tenkai Knights have finally defeated Villius and his Corrupted army. One day, Guren finds a rainbow object called a Cubit in his room that takes him and his friends to a colorful world, home to some strange creatures called "Mixels." There they learn that they can mix, max, and even murp with them. Together with their new friends, Guren, Ceylan, Toxsa, Chooki, and Gen must protect the cubits from Major Nixel and his army of Nixels and embark on other crazy adventures that will change their lives forever. Guren Narrates Guren: Hey, Guren here. And in case you're wondering why me and my friends aren't on Quarton anymore is because now Villius and his Corrupted army are finally defeated thanks to us as the Tenkai Knights. Anyways, things changed a lot since our last battle in Quarton. Ceylan's getting good at math, Toxsa's trying his best on a new video game he got, Chooki's getting better at fishing, Gen's got a lot of girls falling for him, and Mr. White's shop is flooding with customers. But as we thought things were going cool, well let's just say that a new adventure is waiting for us. Chapter 1: Flain's Dream Flain stood in the middle of a dark, foggy scenario. He looked around, hoping to find his friends but no Mixel was found. The silence seemed to swallow him. He glanced over his shoulder and then back again. Still no one. Flain felt like he was all alone but then suddenly, a red bright light appeared before him. He shielded his eyes from the light just as he managed to see through the glare, there appeared a strange figure that looked like a human. He had red mahogany hair and purple eyes at were as almost as light as dawn. And those eyes were staring right at Flain, but only in a friendly way. He then held out his hand as if he wanted to hold Flain's hand. Flain wasn't afraid, so with all his courage, he walked over to him and just as he was about to get closer, the human called out his name. "Flain, Flain!" Flain frozen. How did the human with the red hair know his name? The voice of the human called him again, only instead of a friendly tone, it became more urgent. Flain shook his head and kept going, but then the human started moving away from him! "Flain, Flain!" the human cried, as he continued calling him and this time he was moving faster, his hand was still holding out. "Wait! Wait! I'm coming! Stop!" cried Flain, still running towards him. "Flain, Flain wake up dude!" Wait, what?! He woke up, and another place materialized before him. Pipe trees with coconapples growing on them, fresh green grass, and a river streaming with water. Oh. Flain was just in the Mixel world. And Zorch was hovering over him, frowning. His heartbeat slowed down as reality sank in. It was Zorch who'd been calling his name and shaking him. Flain was just dreaming. "Having the same weird dream about meeting that human again, huh?" asked Zorch. Flain nodded sleepily. Flain got up from the pipe tree he was sleeping on and stretched his arms. "Yup." He groaned. Ever since then, Flain has been having the same dream about meeting that human with the same red hair. "I wish I could just figure out what it means, though." "Well, worry about that later, because right now we need to help the other Mixels get everything ready for the Annual Mix Festival." Vulk reminded him. Flain's eyes widened just as he scrambled to his feet. "Oh schmixel, right! I forgot!" he exclaimed. "Let's go!" The 3 Infernites were walking to the festival to help get the preparations ready. While Vulk and Zorch were talking about what music to play at the festival, Flain seemed to be still thinking about that dream he kept having. "Hey, Flain," Zorch said smugly, catching Flain's attention, "What are you thinking about? It's kinda obvious you're not paying attention to us." "Huh?" Flain asked and snapped back to reality, "What are you talking about? Of course I'm paying attention to you guys!" he replied with a laugh, "What makes you think otherwise?" "Well... You were keeping your head in the clouds again," Vulk admitted sheepishly, "Even if we're not asking anything... Though you can keep doing that! I mean- I don't have that much of a problem with it!" he assured Flain. Just then, Zorch realized something that annoyed him. "Please don't tell me you're still thinking about that dream of that red haired human of yours again, Flain." "Actually, I was." Flain admitted just as he perked up and his eyes shined. "Maybe my dream means I'll meet that human someday. Yeah, imagine that!" Both Zorch and Vulk stopped dead on their tracks, their eyes grew wide! "Oh no way, Flain! Mixels shouldn't meet humans!" exclaimed Vulk, shaking in fear. "They scare me!" Flain's face shrouded with confusion. "What? Why? It might be rad to meet one. Besides, I'm sure they're not that bad once you get to know them." Zorch frowned and shook his head. "Well, humans..." he began, shakily. "They might kinda be like the Nixels. I may be fast, but I would never run away from them, besides I'm no dum dum to meet one up close. No way!" Flain frowned and huffed. "Oh come on guys, it might be awesome! Somewhere outside of this world is another world where that human like the one in my dreams lives. And I might get to meet him! Can you believe that?" Vulk laughed nervously and scooted away, along with Zorch. "Um, not really." he said slowly." We gotta go. See ya back at the Mix Festival dude!" Then, they ran off. Flain sighed in frustration and shook his head. He didn't care what his friends say about the humans and he never cared how dangerous they might be. Flain wished they would agree with him, and more than anything, he wanted to see and know his dream human's name. His head turned to the sky. Yeah, someday I'll meet you, red haired human. He thought with a smile as the wind blew gently through his flame.